psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Depression - Treatment - CBT
Cognitive Behavioral Therapy (CBT) is considered by many to be the psychological treatment of choice for major depression *Overview *The role of emotions *Therapeutic relationship *Treatment protocols *Initial assessment interview *The course of therapy *Application of behavioral techniques *Cognitive techniques *Team working considerations *Specific techniques for the suicidal patient *Depressogenic assumptions *Integrating homework into therapy *Termination *Relapse and relapse prevention *Outcome studies *Followup *Technical problems See also *CBT *Schema focused therapy Bibliography Key Texts – Books *Burns, David D. Feeling Good: The New Mood Therapy. Revised Edition. Avon, 1999. ISBN 0-380-81033-6 http://www.successcentre.com.au/catalogue/titles.cfm?cur_titleID=1867 *McCullough Jr., James P. Treatment for Chronic Depression: Cognitive Behavioral Analysis System of Psychotherapy (CBASP). Guilford Press, 2003. ISBN 1-57230-965-2 *Tanner, Susan and Ball, Jillian. Beating the Blues: a Self-help Approach to Overcoming Depression. 1989/2001. ISBN 064636622X Additional material – Books *Rehm, L (1980) Behavior Therapy for Depression: Present Status and Future Directions. Elsevier. ISBN 0125858809 *Teasdale JD (1995) Affect, Cognition and Change: Re-modelling Depressive Thought. Psychology Press.ISBN 0863773729 Key Texts – Papers Butler, A. C. & Beck, A. T. (1995). Cognitive therapy for depression. The Clinical Psychologist, 48(3), 3-5. Full text Additional material - Papers Beck, A.T. (1967). Depression: Clinical, experimental, and theoretical aspects. New York: Hoeber. Republished as Depression: Causes and treatment. Philadelphia: University of Pennsylvania Press). Blackburn, I.M. Eunson, K.M. & Bishop, S. (1986). A two-year naturalistic follow-up of depressed patients treated with cognitive therapy, pharmacotherapy, and a combination of both. Journal of Affective Disorders, 10, 67-75. Blackburn, I. M., Bishop, S., Glen, A.I.M., Whalley, L.J., & Christie, J.E. (1981). The efficacy of cognitive therapy in depression: A treatment trial using cognitive therapy and pharmacotherapy, each alone and in combination. British Journal of Psychiatry, 139, 181-189. Dobson, K.S. (1989). A meta-analysis of the efficacy of cognitive therapy for depression. Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology, 57, 3, 414-419. Elkin, I., Shea, M.T., Watkins, J.T., Imber, S.D., Sotsky, S.M., Collins, J.F., Glass, D.R., Pilkonis, P.A., Leber, W.R., Docherty, J.P., Fiester, S.J., & Parloff, M.B. (1989). National Institute of Mental Health Treatment of Depression Collaborative Research Program: General effectiveness of treatments. Archives of General Psychiatry, 46, 971-982. Evans, M.D., Hollon, S.D., DeRubeis, R. J., Piasecki, J.M., Grove, W.M., Garey, M.J., & Tuason, V. B., (1992). Differential relapse following cognitive therapy and pharmacotherapy for depression. Archives of General Psychiatry, 49, 802-808. Hollon, S.D., DeRubeis, R .J., Evan, M.D., Wiemer, M.J., Garvey, M.J., Grove, W.M., & Tuason, V. B., (1992). Cognitive therapy and pharmacotherapy for depression: Singly and in combination. Archives of General Psychiatry, 49, 774-781. Kovacs, M., Rush, A.J., Beck, A.T., & Hollon, S.D., (1981). Depressed outpatients treated with cognitive therapy or pharmacotherapy. Archives of General Psychiatry, 38, 33-39. Murphy, G .E., Simons, A. D., Wetzel, R .D., & Lustman, P. L. (1984). Cognitive therapy and pharmacotherapy, singly and together in the treatment of depression. Archives of General Psychiatry, 41, 33-41. Shea, M. T., Elkin, I., Imber, S.D., Sotsky, S. M., Watkins, J. T., Collins, J.F., Pilkonis, P.A., Beckman, E., Glass, D. R., Dolan, R.T., & Parloff, M .B., (1992). Course of depressive symptoms over follow-up: Findings from the National Institute of Mental Health Treatment of Depression Collaborative Research Program. Archives of General Psychiatry, 49, 782-787. Simons, A .D., Murphy, G. E., Levine, J. L., & Wetzel, R. D. (1986). Cognitive therapy and pharmacotherapy for depression: Sustained improvement over one year. Archives of General Psychiatry, 43, 43-48. External links Category:CBT for mental disorders Category:Depression